


Aku Cinta Kamu

by alepeglow, DMeryt



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, True Love
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:42:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28180035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alepeglow/pseuds/alepeglow, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMeryt/pseuds/DMeryt
Summary: Magnus cometeu um erro que quase custou o amor da sua vida... Agora chegou a hora dele correr atrás para tentar consertar as coisas.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Kudos: 6





	Aku Cinta Kamu

Magnus achava Paris uma cidade bela... O perfume caro, o sotaque francês vagando pelo ar. Sim... Magnus achava a cidade deslumbrante, talvez tenha sido por isso que ele escolheu Paris como lugar de férias depois que toda a confusão com o filho de Lilith se acalmou… Mas mesmo bela algo o atraia para Nova York e um de seus bairros movimentados onde, magnificamente havia grades recheadas de cadeados que formavam a palavra amor, assim como um coração.

Sim, aquela cidade também é bela.

Ele achava a cidade bela... Até que ele viu o cadeado dourado preso à grade, Aku Cinta Kamu escrito em prata... a sua língua natal, que a tempos ele não usava.

Ele achava a cidade bela até ele sentir a magia familiar que vinha do metal.

Ele achava bela até ele se lembrar de quando a centelha mágica foi depositada ali.

  
_"—Aku Cinta Kamu... —Seu coração era cheio de carinho e amor para com o seu namorado. —... Em indonésio significa que eu te amo."_

Esse foi apenas o estopim para que ele recuasse um passo… depois outro… e outro, ele se sentiu enjoado a cada recuo, seus olhos focados naquele cadeado, naquela promessa de amor eterno… uma promessa de amor eterno entre ele e Alexander… Alexander Lightwood… Seu Alexander Lightwood… Seu?

Magnus riu, apenas para que esse riso se transformasse em um soluço dolorido, suas costas batendo contra a o muro de uma loja… Ele ao menos tinha o direito de chamar Alexander assim?

Seu corpo se inclinou para frente, as mão se apoiando em seus próprios joelho, buscando apoio… buscando qualquer coisa que parasse a dor em seu coração… e que parece a dor em sua cabeça. Seu coração se incendiando e lembranças apôs lembranças retornado como disparos de um revólver.

Ele lembrava… Ele lembrava da primeira vez que ele viu Alexander. Estavam no meio de uma multidão… mas ele se destacou, como um verdadeiro anjo ao meio de tantas pessoas, determinado.

O primeiro beijo deles…

O primeiro eu te amo… apenas uma declaração verbal do que eles já sentiam a tempos.

A primeira discussão boba.

A primeira vez deles… as segundas, as terceiras… todos os beijos, abraços que eles compartilharam.

Todos os “Bom dia” que eles compartilharam pela manhã quando acordavam nos braços um do outro.…

Todas as vezes que dividiram um café da manhã…

Todas as vezes que eles enfrentaram os problemas lado a lado e até mesmo quando não.

Todos os sorriso de Alexander, sorrisos que iluminavam seus dias mais sombrios e deixavam os dias claros ainda mais perfeitos.

Sua vida era feliz… Aquela… Aquela era a melhor época da sua vida e-então...

Então.. por que ele apagou essas memórias?

Então ele se lembrou do motivo. Ele teve o coração quebrado mais uma vez… Alexander havia consertado o seu coração, juntando os fragmentos do Magnus que ele encontrou e os colou, poliu e transformou em um Magnus Bane melhor… Até que esmagou novamente e ele não suportou.

Não suportou a dor, não suportou o fato que tudo lhe lembrava Alexander. Não suportou perder a coisa mais importante para ele… Era pior e muito mais doloroso que perder a sua magia, era… era algo que ele não pôde suportar.

Então ele pediu ajuda de Jem. Praticamente implorou para que o mesmo arrancasse as memórias de Alexander de sua cabeça… as memórias do amor lindo que ele existia entre os dois e… ele esqueceu.

_“Quem é você, Shadowhunter? O que precisas do Alto Feiticeiro do Brooklyn ?”_

Magnus lembrou da expressão de dor no rosto de Alexander quando percebeu a mudança em Magnus…

“ _—_ _É… é u-uma brincadeira, não é? Magnus…? —Os olhos avelãs pareceram mais escuros, sombrios, opacos… Seriam ainda mais belos se fossem feliz… Mas estavam tristes… incrédulos. Magnus não sabia se ficava triste por isso ou confuso. Aquele nephilim o conhecia? — Você n-não… Magnus… você não fez isso… —O caçador deu um passo para frente, mas Magnus não sentiu vontade de recuar… não, na verdade ele sentiu, mas o seu corpo não obedeceu. Então seus braços foram agarrados. Aqueles olhos avelãs o encarando de perto, procurando qualquer sinal das respostas que procurava… Aqueles olhos avelãs que marejaram… Aqueles olhos avelãs que choraram… Aqueles olhos avelãs desacreditados. — Vo-cê… Realmente…_

_Então o soltou e ele só pôde ficar quietamente confuso com o que acontecia, ele sentia que poderia chorar por ver aquele homem tão abalado, ele não deveria mas…_

_—Sinto muito… e-eu não entendo por que vo…_

_—Claro que você não entende! —O de cabelos negros se exaltou, recuando um passo… depois outro, dessa vez chorando. Magnus podia ver pelos os olhos avelãs que o coração dele estava quebrado. Alexander não acreditava… não acreditava que aquilo estava acontecendo. Magnus… Magnus o tirou de suas memórias. Lhe baniu de sua vida.... Todos os momentos… —Como você pode fazer isso, Magnus? C-Como pode fazer isso com a gente?… Depois… Depois de tudo?! ” —Ele tinha ciência que estava chorando, lágrimas após lágrimas, mas ele devia parar… ele não devia chorar… porque chorar na frente do homem que ele ama, mas que nem o conhece?”_

Ele escorregou até o chão, ignorando qualquer olhar que eram lançados para si… Ele não se importava. Deixou sua cabeça cair sobre os joelhos… chorando. Ele ele foi um idiota… Eles era um idiota… Ele… Ele tentou se livrar da última coisa boa que ele tinha e… ele era um idiota.

Cambaleante Magnus se pôs de pé, procurando se afastar dali o mais rápido possível quando a consciência do que aconteceu o bateu.... três meses… ele estava a três meses sem memórias… ele estava três meses longe de Alexander.

Idiota. Idiota. Idiota!

Um estalar de dedos fez com que uma fenda se abrisse em um dos becos nova iorquinos…. Um movimento com as mãos e a fenda se expandiu, se transformando em um grande vortex brilhante e dourado....

Ele não pensou duas vezes antes de pular lá dentro, “Alexander… Alexander… Alexander, Instituto de Nova York.”

Magnus sentia que poderia desmaiar a qualquer momento assim que pulou do outro lado dor portal… não porquê portais causavam enjoos, mas sim porquê ele estava a poucos momentos de ver Alexander novamente… Tão pouco….

Suas mãos se movem inconscientemente, mandando uma onda de energia inconstante para a porta de madeira pesada, fazendo com que ela se abrisse sem cerimônias. Dois segundos depois ele cruzou o limiar sem diminuir o ritmo, tendo em mente apenas onde ficava a sala da diretoria, o escritório de Alec.

— Ei você não pode entrar aqui, sua entrada é proibida neste Instituto! —Um dos seguranças alarma, tentando o parar ao segurar seu ombro. Magnus para, mas ele não está feliz por isso.

—Quem você acha que é para me parar? —O feiticeiro perguntou, nada paciente e empurrou a mão do homem para longe, pronto para continuar seu caminho… Mas a comoção entre eles chamou a atenção de Clary, que prontamente se aproximou deles, parando por um segundo para sentir um peso de alívio em seus músculos.

Magnus Bane estava ali, o verdadeiro Magnus Bane que sempre ajudou eles em todas as oportunidades estava. O Magnus Bane que ama Alexander.

Infelizmente as vozes alteradas não chamaram só a sua atenção.

—Saia daqui feiticeiro!—Jace exclamou, irritado, se aproximando para tirar Magnus a força se fosse preciso, Isabelle ao seu lado, com o maxilar travado.

—Eu não saio daqui enquanto não falar com Alexander!— As palavras parece ser a última gota para que a morena desse um passo à frente, como uma leoa.

—Você já disse o suficiente meses atrás quando decidiu apagar a memória do relacionamento de vocês. Agora você quer conversar? —Ela poderia rosnar. —Depois de tudo que você fez?

—Vocês dois parem com isso! —Uma nova voz fala, irritada… Todos olham para a figura do Lightwood mais novo indo em suas direções, igualmente chateado, mas não com Magnus e sim com os irmãos. — Magnus e Alec precisam conversar ainda mais agora que … Magnus se lembra. —Agora os olhos claros miravam o feiticeiro, o analisando de cima a baixo, tão sério quanto Alexander poderia ser. —Você ama o Alec, Magnus?

—Mais do que… Mais do que tudo. —Respondeu, nenhuma ponta de dúvida na voz.

—Se amasse você não teria… —Jace tentou falar, mas Magnus se adiantou, parando ao lado dele.

—O fato de eu ter tirado as minhas memórias só diz a respeito de mim e Alexander.

**

Seus dedos doíam um pouco mais a cada contato com o material rígido do saco de pancadas… sangue havia começado a escorrer por entre seus dedos, mas ele não conseguia se importar. Um Iratze resolveria isso em segundos… pronto para repetir o mesmo processo… Descontando todas as suas frustrações ali, toda a raiva, toda a mágoa… tentando usar a dor para mascarar o quão destruído ele se sentia por todas aquelas semanas.

Todas as manhãs ele acordava em uma cama vazia, apenas os fantasmas dos bons momentos que ele passou com Magnus em suas lembranças… os beijos de bons dias. Doía lembrar, doía saber que só ele tinha essas lembranças… que só ele teria isso, que Magnus teve coragem de varrê-lo de sua vida… Doía saber que ele nem valia a pena lembrar. Doía saber que era um completo estranho para o homem que ele ainda ama.

Não… não um completo estranho. Para o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn ele não era nada mais que um caçador das sombras, diretor do instituto de Nova York.

Mais um soco.

Um pouco mais de sangue.

Um gemido de dor... Talvez ele tivesse acabado de deslocar algum dedo. Era assim que ele tem vivido desde o fim da guerra. Encha a sua cabeça com trabalho, lutas… deixe sua mente gritar para que os lamentos do seu coração partido não pudessem ser escutados.

O som das portas da sala de treinamento o tirou do estupor, mas ele não se virou, sabia que era alguns de seus irmãos querendo que ele saísse dali… Ele apenas ignorou.

Mais um soco… outro e....

—A-Alexander. — Paralisou. Aquela voz não era de seus irmãos.

Era a voz de Magnus… e pareceu doer muito mais do que qualquer outra vez que ele tinha escutado nas reuniões do conselho.

Não foi Lightwood.

Não foi Alec.

Não foi querido.

Foi Alexander. Seu nome completo, tão carregado de sentimentos que o fizeram cambalear para trás, seu rosto se voltando para quem havia acabado de entrar. Ali estava ele de pé, parecendo uma bagunça… mas não menos lindo. E foi isso que doeu, ali estava Magnus e ele nem podia o abraçar.

— O que... —Alexander voltou-se completamente para ele, as mãos indo para as costas, ocultando os dedos fraturados e assumindo uma postura mais rígida. Assumindo a sua máscara, não que adiantasse muito, sabia o quão ruim estava.—… O que faz aqui senhor Bane?

—Eu… Eu me lembro. Eu me lembro de tudo… —Magnus disse, nervosamente, agitado… tão agitado que perdeu o controle do glamour que escondia a marca de feiticeiro.

—V-Você… o que? —Foi como um tapa em seu rosto. Ele lembra? Ele lembra de tudo? Ele… Ele recuperou as memórias?

—Alexander eu… Sinto muito… Eu… Desculpa eu não devia ter…

—Não devia ter me apagado de sua vida?!

Magnus tremeu quando o mais novo levantou a voz, os olhos avelãs marejando… mas não menos magoados e irritados. Ele não recuou quando o mesmo se aproximou, parecendo muito mais intimidante.

—Entenda eu…

—Entender o que?! —Eles estavam a menos de alguns centímetros de distância, Alexander podia sentir o cheiro que ele tanto sentia falta… sândalo e óleos exóticos. O mesmo cheiro que ele sentiu por noites e mais noites, o mesmo cheiro que ele sabia que tinha o shampoo de seu banheiro. —Entender que eu fui tão dispensável? Que… Q-Que… Que todos os nossos momentos juntos não eram importantes o suficiente para você… —Alexander respirou fundo, tentando conseguir fôlego. —Lembrar?

—Doeu… Alexander, doeu quando você saiu… —Magnus tentou falar, se controlando para não puxar o caçador para si. —Eu não suportava perder você também… olhar para tudo e lembrar que você tinha deixado de me amar!

—Eu nunca deixei de te amar! — Alexander vociferou, agarrando os ombros do mais baixo e o puxando para si… antes que pudesse ter certeza do que fazia, seus lábios se chocaram aos dele.

Por um momento foi apenas isso. Um toque.

Mas dois segundos depois eles reagiram como se eles nunca devessem ter sido separados… Foi duro. Foi saudoso. Seus corações sangravam pelo contato e os dedos de Magnus se firmaram no tecido escuro e suado da camisa do moreno, tendo a certeza que ele não se afastaria. As mãos de Alexander apertaram nos ombros do feiticeiro… invadindo a boca entreaberta do outro com a língua… Céus… Ele sentia falta disso… de Magnus… De o beijar, de o sentir tão perto… de...

—Não! —Alexander se afastou, como se uma descarga elétrica tivesse atravessado o seu corpo, seus pulmões implorando por ar enquanto o restante de seu corpo implorava para voltar a beijá-lo. Mas ele não podia… Magnus… Magnus podia ter lembrado, podia ter se desculpado.. podia ter explicado… mas isso não apagava nada do que aconteceu e… ele também não poderia explicar o porquê de ter terminado com Magnus. Não podia dizer sobre o acordo. Ali na sua frente estava Magnus Bane… com sua magia, imortalidade, com todas as memórias deles. Magnus Bane estava bem e… esse Magnus Bane teve a coragem de o apagar… a culpa era sua, mas ele não conseguia parar a dor em seu peito, era tão… tão confuso. —E-Eu… Eu preciso de ar.

**

Magnus viu Alexander sair da sala de treinamento e ele teria ido atrás… se seu corpo não tivesse ficado congelado por segundos o suficiente para que o shadowhunter tivesse a runa de velocidade e se aprofundar no instituto.

Ele se sentiu derrotado quando teve os olhares de pena dos outros Lightwood's ao passar pelo salão de entrada. E Alexander não parecia disposto a escutá-lo…

Mas ele ainda conseguia sentir o gosto dos lábios avermelhados contra o seu. Alexander o ama… e nunca deixou de o amar.

Magnus estava em dúvida se enlouquecia de felicidade ou… ou se jogava na frente de um caminhão por quão idiota ele foi por pensar que Alec alguma vez deixou de o amar.

Ainda um tanto perdido ele voltou para o seu loft, no Brooklyn, através de um portal… Não dando dois passos antes de estalar os dedos e convocar um copo do seu melhor whisky.

Magia… Tudo começou porque ele a perdeu uma vez e não conseguiu superar o suficiente para não afastar Alexander. Agora ele tinha magia… mas não o homem que ele ama.

Ele não era tão idiota ao ponto de não reconhecer que Alexander tinha algo haver com a volta de sua magia… talvez o aparecimento de Asmodeus menos de um mês depois de ter tirado suas memórias ter sido uma dica valiosa.

Magnus havia ficado confuso quando seu pai apareceu no meio do seu loft. Mas sabia que não era algo bom… isso só se conformou quando Asmodeus o convidou a ir para Edom com ele, usando o argumento de que não havia nada que o prendesse na terra… Mas ficou completamente confuso quando o demônio começou a se gabar de que havia avisado que o coração dele havia sido quebrado mais uma vez.

Seu pai parecia irado quando ele disse que não fazia ideia do que ele estava falando… mas a última gota da água foi quando o príncipe do inferno começou a gritar e Magnus resolveu que era o suficiente. Banindo o demônio mais uma vez para onde nunca devia ter saído.

Magnus era tão idiota… estava tão na cara agora.

Respirando fundo ele se jogou no sofá, tomando o último gole do líquido âmbar do copo. Ele teria que conquistar e Alexander mais uma vez… seu Alexander. Não devia ser tão difícil… eles se amavam.

Que engano.

**

A mão de Alexander se ergueu assim que seus reflexos treinados perceberam a mensagem de fogo indo até ele. As bordas ainda estavam fumegando quando ele leu e… e provavelmente sua respiração travou por um momento.

"Sei que não vai mudar quantas desculpas ou perdão eu peça… mas isso não quer dizer que eu vá desistir de tentar. Eu ainda te amo Alexander… me arrependo de ter feito o que eu fiz e… demore anos ou dias eu sempre vou te amar."

Alexander largou o papel na mesa como se ele ainda queimasse. Era de Magnus… seu Magnus… e ele ainda o amava.

Alexander pegou novamente o papel mágico… inconscientemente seu dedos acariciando as letras florais no papel. Ele não poderia nem disfarçar a vontade que ele tinha de simplesmente ir a casa de Magnus e dizer que o ama

Mas ele não foi

Magnus não desistiu.

A próxima mensagem de fogo veio de madrugada, Alexander não conseguia dormir… seus pensamentos ocupados com saudosos olhos de gato e o sorriso que ele tanto amava de Magnus. Seu braço se ergueu no ar quando notou o som crepitante da mensagem e lá estava ela presa em seu agarre.

_"Você está pensando em mim, assim como estou pensando em você, Alexander?"_

Ele estava. Mas ele não respondeu a aquela mensagem…

No entanto ele respondeu a do dia seguinte, quando ele estava mais uma vez trancado no escritório… a mensagem cruzou as janelas alerta e logo ele a pegou. Eram poucas palavras… mas fez um sorriso nascer em seus lábios.

" _O que você acha de um drink no Hunter's Moon, hoje às oito? Precisamos conversar."_

Ele queria aceitar o convite… eles realmente precisavam conversar… mas ainda não se sentia preparado, sentia que não duraria nem um minuto sem querer o beijar e sair do bar com Magnus grudado em si.

Alec pegou uma folha debaixo do peso de papel no canto de sua mesa e uma caneta tinteiro… sua mão tremeu um pouco quando lembrou que foi o mago que o deu, como presente.

 _"_ _Estou ocupado demais com alguns documentos da Clave…"_ Alec olhou por um momento para o papel, mas não demorou a completar. ". _.._ _Talvez em outro momento."_ Ele desenhou uma runa ali e a lançou no ar. O papel se incendiou e voou para o destinatário.

" _Então amanhã?"_ Essa foi a resposta e ele simplesmente bufou antes de responder com mais uma negativa. Incrivelmente a resposta não veio em um bilhete, mas sim em uma tulipa vermelha em seu porta canetas.

**

—Algum problema senhor Lightwood?— O feiticeiro ao lado de Magnus perguntou, fazendo o caçador de sombras travar o maxilar, tentando ignorar o seu… ex namorado ao lado daquele cara.

—Não. Nenhum. —Alexander respondeu, esticando a mão para o homem, mas não conseguiu evitar uma olhada de canto para Magnus, que parecia se segurar para não falar nada. —Lembro bem que mandei um convite apenas para o alto feiticeiro do Brooklyn.

—Desculpe-me por isso Alexander. Esse é Martin Well, um amigo feiticeiro de Manhattan. —Magnus apresentou. —Ele veio apenas me acompanhar… ele é novo em Nova York e ficou interessado em conhecer o diretor do Instituto que dá tanto valor as alianças… não é… —Magnus deixou em aberto, se segurando para não acotovelar o amigo.

—Sim. Sim. —Concordou, sentindo o peso do olhar do caçador.

Alexander analisou o outro de cima a baixo, ele não era bobo… Martin era muito parecido com ele próprio, claro tirando os olhos azuis lazuli e a altura que era comparada a de Magnus. Porém o cabelo preto e bagunçado lhe causava uma certa familiaridade… e talvez… o ângulo do maxilar? Alec não saberia dizer, apenas que não gostava.

—Bem, vocês foram os últimos chegar. —Alec mentiu. —Sinto em informar, mas as reuniões são privadas aos líderes do submundo então…

—Oh sim. —O feiticeiro disse. Alec sentiu seu rosto ficar vermelho, de irritação, quando o mesmo se inclinou para Magnus e beijou a bochecha alheia. —Obrigada pela oportunidade Mags! Qualquer dia passo na Pandemonium para cobrar meu preço, hum?

Alexander nem se importou com essa última frase, porque assim que ele abriu a porta para que Magnus passasse ,Maia apareceu no fim do corredor, já pedindo desculpas pelo atraso.

—Último a chegar, Alexander? —O alto feiticeiro provocou, entrando na sala.

Alec tentou levar a reunião tranquilamente, aquela seria a primeira depois que Magnus recuperou as memórias. Mas uma vozinha em sua cabeça o atiçava a terminar aquilo o mais rapido o possivel e tirar satisfações sobre aquele feiticeiro… não que ele tivesse o direito depois de quase dois meses evitando as indiretas e tentativas de Magnus para um encontro. Ele quase fez isso… quase. No entanto ele conseguiu levar o assunto até o final e, como esperado, Magnus foi o último a se levantar da mesa pronto para se despedir… Perdendo a fala quando Alexander pareceu estar surpreendentemente mais perto.

Preso pelos olhos avelãs.

—Você fez isso de propósito não foi?—Alexander perguntou, o deixando encurralado entre a mesa e seu corpo.

—E-Eu não faço ideia do que você esteja falando. —Magnus disse, o mais claro que conseguiu, coisa que era um pouco difícil quando seus dedos coçaram para puxar Alexander para si e o beijar… mas ele prometeu que respeitaria o espaço do mais novo seja o que fosse.

—Ah… você sabe sim, aquele seu amigo...

—Você está com ciúmes Alexander?— Magnus sentiu seu próprio ego inflar um pouquinho com a nova informação, isso fez algo cintilar dentro das íris acastanhadas.

—Sim. —Ele nem tentou negar, ele não tentou se impedir de quebrar a distância que havia entre eles, seus rostos próximos o suficiente para que ele pudesse sentir o alto quente de Magnus em seus lábios… seu coração martelando e martelando em seu peito como se pudesse pular de sua caixa torácica, suas mãos segurando os braços de Magnus, sem saber onde tocar primeiro. —Eu estou cansado Magnus.—Sussurrou, a sua voz saindo surpreendente sem falhas. —Você sabe que eu te perdoei a muito tempo… eu apenas…

—Não estava pronto. —O mais baixo completou, seus lábios roçando um ao outro. —Você… está…

—Pronto?

—Sim?

—Sim. —Alexander concordou, quebrando aquele último centímetro… finalmente reivindicando um toque real… um toque onde ele podia sentir o gosto que ele tanta amava, a maciez do lábios do feiticeiro dançando contra o seu… um gemido extasiado escapando por entre o beijo quando teve a sua cintura presa pelos dedos firmes do asiático… a língua macia pedindo passagem antes de se encontrar com a sua.

Aquilo era tão certo… era como se eles tivessem existido para pertencer um ao outro. Não importa por quantos problemas eles passassem… eles sempre arrumavam um jeito de estarem juntos mais uma vez, era… amor verdadeiro.

—Vou...—Magnus se afastou um pouco sem fôlego. —Aceitar iss-o como um sim a minha oferta de drink.

**

Faziam um pouco mais de seis meses que Magnus e Alec tinham retomado o relacionamento, aos poucos voltando ao ponto onde estavam antes de ser necessário a separação.

Logo depois que eles voltaram, Magnus comprou uma casa para eles em Manhattan, ansioso para morar logo com o seu Alexander e… isso era algo completamente compreensível, levando em conta tudo que eles passaram até encontrarem finalmente a paz.

Alexander, assim que conheceu a casa, se apaixonou por ela… era linda e espaçosa, grande o suficiente para se criar uma família. Os planos de Alec não haviam mudado. Ainda queria se casar com Magnus… Mas ainda havia uma vozinha ruim em sua cabeça que duvidava se Magnus tinha os mesmo planos que os seus.

Mas ali estava ele, de pé na varanda da sacada da sala deles, tendo uma boa vista do jardim da frente... nervoso, esperando que Magnus retornasse do passeio com Catarina e Madzie.

Aquela seria a segunda vez que ele iria tentar propor ao Magnus… dessa vez não havia uma guerra em seus ombros, não havia sogros tentando conseguir companhia para reinar ou um filho que odiava a própria mãe e queria ser amado.

Era só Alexander e Magnus, dois homens que se amam, completamente e eternamente.

Sua respiração engatou quando ele escutou um som de portal vindo da porta da frente e ele engoliu em seco, sentindo o anel da família Lightwood pesar dentro da caixinha de metal, seu coração batendo um pouco mais forte que o normal.

A porta rangeu e se escancarou, revelando o amor da sua vida… o rosto brilhando com aquele sorriso que fazia suas pernas tremerem de tão lindo que era.

—Alexander! Você realmente é um colir… —Magnus estagnou antes de completar o gracejo, os olhos cobertos por glamour repousando sobre a mesa atrás do caçador… decorada com uma toalha de bordado dourado e… tulipas, tão vermelhas quanto as rosas junto a elas. —Alexander…

—Magnus. —Alec comprimentou, sorrindo do quão desconcertado o mais velho aparentava estar. Ele se aproximou, segurando o rosto surpreso do homem e beijou aqueles lábios que ele tanto sentia falta… e fazia apenas três horas que ele havia saído. —Junte-se a mim?

Magnus apenas assentiu, ainda sem falar… ainda mais quando uma sensação de déjà vu veio em seu corpo… mas diferente da ultima vez que aquela cena quase se repetiu, dessa vez seria melhor.

Alexander o conduziu até a mesa. Eles jantaram a comida etíope muito bem apresentada em baixo dos protetores de prata e beberam vinho… eles conversaram e se beijaram, não uma ou duas… mas sim mais vezes do que eles podiam contar. Magnus em particular acha tentador os lábios de seu amado, muito mais vermelhos pelo vinho… deixandos semelhantes a morangos doces e maduros.

Ele amava morango. Ele saboreou cada beijo… e quando tudo parecia mais quente, Alec o puxou para uma dança. Magnus quase não notou a música lenta que tocava ao fundo I Get To Love You em alguns tons mais baixos.

—Você não deixa de me surpreender.—Magnus disse, sem desviar o olhar dos olhos avelãs, totalmente hipnotizado.

—De um jeito bom eu espero. —O caçador retrucou em um mesmo tom.

—Algum motivo para uma noite tão especial assim, querido? —O mais baixo perguntou, arfando surpreso quando Alexander o afastou em um rodopio, apenas para que ele logo voltasse e seus rostos ficassem perigosamente próximos.

—Sim. — Depositando um beijo casto nos lábios do feiticeiro ele terminou de completar, sentindo Magnus sorri contra seus lábios… mas estancou no lugar quando escutou as próximas palavras. —Casa comigo?

**

Alexander mexia nervosamente os dedos, tentando manter a sua postura ereta o máximo que pôde em frente do amigo de Magnus, Jem… Havia sido ele a tirar as memórias de Magnus meses atrás.

Mas também fez questão apenas de trancar tudo… fazendo com que as memórias apenas fossem liberadas de novo /quando Magnus ficasse cara a cara com uma prova da memória física. Isso aconteceu com o cadeado.

Agora ele estava ali, pronto para realizar o casamento deles.

Casamento…. Eles iam se casar e Alec estava ansioso para ver Magus cruzar a porta do antigo apartamento deles… onde evoluíram o amor deles, dia após dia.

Onde acordaram nos braços um do outro.

Onde tiveram dias preguiçosos onde só queriam se beijar.

Onde se declararam.

Onde tiveram discussões bobas e sérias.

Onde eles compartilharam manhãs completamente domésticas, fugindo do mundo exterior.

Onde foi só eles. 

Onde eles aprenderam a se amar verdadeiramente.

Agora estava tudo decorado conforme a preferência deles. Eles pensaram em cada detalhe… desde as cores das cortinas até os lenços pendurados ao teto ou as flores que decoravam as cadeiras. O lugar parecia mais espaçoso, Magnus havia escondidos os móveis que antes ficavam ali…

Sua família e amigos estavam sentados em seus lugares, Jace e Izzy eram padrinhos e tentavam o deixar menos tenso, dizendo que logo seu amado chegaria… E o som da música deles começou a tocar e Madzie entrou, vestida em um vestido fofo dourado claro e fios de ouro, espalhando pétalas de flores a cada passo.

Alguns segundos depois o homem que morava em seu coração entrou… Alexander tomou alguns segundos para ver Raphael e Catarina enganchados em seus braços, mas Manus era quem tirava o seu fôlego… os olhos felinos marejados enquanto os lábios estavam elevados em um sorriso sincero, mesmo que um pouco trêmulos… Magnus estava tão emocionado quanto ele.

" _Eu irei te amar_

_É a melhor coisa que eu vou fazer"_

Era como se fosse só eles ali. Eles dois. Alexander e Magnus…

" _Eu irei te amar_

_É uma promessa que eu estou fazendo com você"_

Magnus obrigou suas pernas a continuar seguindo em frente. Eles finalmente estavam se casando… Depois de tudo, depois de cada desafio, cada provação… Ele quase não acreditava que era verdade.

Mas era. Não era um sonho. Alexander estava bem ali na sua frente… trajado em negro e dourado, os fios negros de sua cabeça arrumados e aqueles olhos avelãs...Aqueles olhos avelãs tão determinados e emocionados…

_"O que quer que o seu coração decida, eu vou escolher"_

—Oi. —Magnus sussurrou, como se eles se vissem pela primeira vez e… e valeu a pena tudo.

—Oi. —Alexander disse em um mesmo tom, pegando suas mãos e entrelaçando os dedos aos dele… Ainda era só eles ali, ele ainda se afogava naquele olha dourado e tinha a certeza que sempre ia se perder ali.—Pronto?

—Pronto. — Assentiu, apertando os dedos de Alexander, ambos se voltaram para o irmão do silêncio, que sorria discretamente para a cena.

—Que dê início a essa união sagrada.

" _Para sempre eu sou seu, para sempre eu sou"_

**

Magnus beijava com adoração o corpo do homem abaixo de si… seus lábios acariciavam a pele cheia de runas com carinho… cada ponto que Magnus sabia que rendia completamente o caçador de sombras.

Alexander era uma bagunça de suspiros a cada vez que seu marido o beijava, causando arrepios em toda a sua coluna mas… ao mesmo tempo que ele sentia vontade de ter mais ele queria que continuasse, era tão bom…. Era tão bom como a língua do mesmo rodeava o seu mamilo sem pudor algum, sugando e o marcando.

—Magnus… —Alexander gemeu quando o feiticeiro desceu, provocadoramente rodeando o seu umbigo com a língua, fazendo contorcer-se, inquieto.

Magnus grunhiu quando chegou na pélvis do mais novo e sorriu perigosamente quando desviou para as coxas fartas, deixando seus dentes roçarem a pele sensível antes de beijar o mesmo lugar.

—Fique calmo senhor Lightwood-Bane. —Magnus não sentia vergonha de dizer que praticamente ronronou o nome.

Ele não permaneceu com aquela tortura por muito mais tempo… era algo difícil para ele também, afinal…. Era Alexander ali.

Logo as longas pernas do seu marido rodearam seu corpo, os calcanhares se curvando para que não houvesse tanto espaço além do suficiente para que ele entrasse e saísse do seu interior.

—Ma-Magnus!— Alexander apertou as unhas em suas costas, tentando descontar um pouco do tesão ali, um pouco sem fôlego pelo beijo que compartilhavam entre gemidos.

Eles se moviam um contra o outro em uma sincronia quase perfeita… quase porque ambos estavam ficando cada vez mais alto naquela névoa de luxúria e amor… subindo e subindo, perdidos um no outro, em sentir um ao outro… ambos querendo mais beijos, mais toques… mais e mais… porquê era só eles ali.

Alexander forçou a cabeça contra os travesseiros quando tudo aquilo se tornava demais para si, tremendo, mas sem conseguir parar de se mexer… seu baixo ventre doía pedindo por libertação e inconscientemente se apertando ao redor do feiticeiro, que não estava em uma melhor situação que a sua.

—Vem me-u anjo.—Magnus pedindo da melhor forma que pôde, mal conseguindo se segurar, não havia como e Alexander também não conseguiu soltando um gemido enevoado, abafado pelos lábios do mais velho, ambos se derramando quase que no mesmo momento, prazer correndo por suas veias como fogo.

Magnus cedeu no corpo suado abaixo do seu, sentindo o coração de Alexander bater acelerado contra sua orelha, o tórax subindo e descendo para buscar fôlego… fôlego esse que ambos só recuperaram minutos depois, quando Alexander acariciava a linha de sua coluna com a mão aberta, a frieza da aliança fazendo arrepios agradáveis em sua pele.

—Magnus?—Alexander chamou, não mais alto que um sussurro. Magnus ainda se sentia entorpecido o suficiente apenas para zumbir em sinal de atenção… e ele realmente ficou sem palavras depois que foi dito. —Aku Cinta Kamu.


End file.
